From in-plant practice, it is generally known for guide vane segments (generally referred to as “vane clusters”) to be hooked in on the housing side. To secure them against falling out, the hooked-in vane clusters are axially secured by a securing ring, which, for this purpose, is inserted into a circumferential groove in a way that allows a radially inner partial section to project out of the groove, and an end face of the vane clusters to be secured.
To insert the securing ring into the circumferential groove, it is elastically deformed. To this end, it has a traversing slot, whose clearance width is reduced by this elastic deformation, it being possible for the radial end faces to overlap.